A Starry Night
by Lady Sith And White Demoness
Summary: [Lady Sith] Goku stares out at the stars, thinking about life...and his new mate. Vegeta/Goku


A Starry Night

By:

Lady Sith  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, and I've never claimed to. And I never will. If you decide to sue me, all I'll be able to do is turn my pockets inside out. If you still want to sue me, then I guess I can give you a couple lint balls. Sound exciting? No, I didn't think so.  
  


Warning: yaoi, shounen-ai........Guess which couple? *grins evilly; innocent eyes; walks away whistling*  
  


Goku sat on the porch, watching the stars come out one by one. The sky was completely clear, not a cloud in sight. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, savoring the night's smell. A soft breeze gently blew by him, chuckling gently as it brushed through his hair.

He grinned softly, his mind following it as it made it's way through the forest. It swept by huge, centuries old redwoods, it danced over giggling brooks, it flew up thundering waterfalls, faster than a thought. His heart soaring, Goku joined the soft breeze on it's journey, his mind soared and his heart lightened. He forgot about the deaths of ChiChi and Bulma, murdered by an evil that the world had never seen before. He forgot about the shock and grief that had flickered across Vegeta's face when he had held his dead mate.

And he forgot his own pity when he had looked down upon the bloody body of his dead mate. He did not feel grief, or shock. He did not even feel anger--that was the odd thing. He was supposed the go berserk, as Vegeta had soon done. But.....he could only feel pity for ChiChi's death. Nothing more. And nothing less.

Thinking these dark thoughts, the breeze soon left him, in search of a better playmate. Goku sighed, then wandered back to where he had left his body many minutes ago. His black eyes fluttered open and he stretched, luxuriating in the feel of his muscles stretch to their fullest and return back to their rock hardness. 

A grin made it's way across his face as he listened to the sounds his mate made as it walked through the small house. Goku's mate had just moved into the house, and it was used to much bigger accommodations. But no worry; his mate stated that it much preferred this small house to the larger housing it was in beforehand. 

Goku returned his gaze to the sky above his, silently saying the names of each constellation to himself. Draco.....scorpio...orion.....the big bear.....the little bear......cassiopia....He was brought back to Earth when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his stomach and a face bury itself in his back.

Smiling, Goku turned around and grinned down at this mate. Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta had become close after the deaths of their mates, and eventually that closeness had turned into love. A love that was stronger than their previous love for their mates.

Goku's grin softened and he leaned down, gently pressing his lips against Vegeta's. Giving a growl of pleasure, Vegeta's arms came up and snaked around Goku's neck, bringing him closer for a deeper kiss. His mouth opened beneath Goku's, silently asking his mate to go deeper, to make the kiss more sensual.

And Goku complied. He gently traced Vegeta's full upper lip with his tongue, making Vegeta whimper in pleasure. Little by little, Goku went deeper into the Saiya-jin Prince's mouth. Lightly tracing Vegeta's sharp canine teeth, Goku's hands wandered lower, until his arms wrapped around the smaller Saiya-jin's waist, dragging him closer. Soon, their tongues played a game of dominance, brushing against one another, trying to drive the other insane with desire.

With a growl of frustration, Vegeta's arms tightened around Goku's neck, bringing him even deeper. Goku broke away, gasping in shock, as Vegeta relinquished his hold on his mate's neck and had his hands wander lower......and lower. He gently tracked a flat nipple, nipping Goku on his neck as he quickly undid the larger Saiya-jin's shirt. Once Goku's chest was bared, Vegeta leaned forward, and a light pink tongue flickered out. 

Once again, Goku gasped, but not in shock this time. His black eyes darkened and he stared down at Vegeta. Vegeta stared up, his black eyes just as dark. Then, making sure he had Goku's full attention, his delicate fingers traced the front of Goku's pants.

Goku's eyes widened; Vegeta smirked. Then, with a deep growl, Goku grabbed Vegeta around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Quickly, he turned around and headed back into the small house. Vegeta, still smirking, slammed the door shut. On the doorknob, a little sign read: DO NOT DISTURB!!


End file.
